


February

by autisticaizawashouta



Series: Gender is Hard 'verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Pointless fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, curse my fingers, everyone is non-binary, shameless fluff, this was also the hardest thing to title, typo of the night: reched, we don't care, we don't know, what are binary genders?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: Patton and Virgil get double hot chocolate. Or, shameless platonic Moxiety fluff including a long scarf, snow, and a penny.





	February

Patton had been the one to talk Virgil into this.

Although, Virgil would have to admit that he didn’t particularly mind. The two of them were getting a few looks, although most of those were the mild double-take some people did, the ‘wait two men are holding hands  _ are they gay _ ’ double-take. Not that they were both men- Patton was a non-binary man, and Virgil was a little further away from either of the binary genders- or that they were even dating.

Both of them were also used to the double-takes. For Virgil, it stemmed from the fact they were tall and purple-haired and wore clothes that were considered ‘edgy’ by a lot of people. They didn’t  _ try _ to be edgy, that was just the style they liked. Patton, for his part, just had a presence that drew people to him.

But anyways. The reason people were doing double-takes that way was something that a lot of Patton’s tumblr followers would coo over when he posted about it later.

Patton’s followers cooed over a lot of things in general. He just posted too many cute things.

You see, Virgil and Patton were kind of… stuck together. On purpose. Not in a weird way.

They were sharing a scarf.

It wasn’t the Fourth Doctor’s scarf- they both enjoyed Doctor Who, but they didn’t have the scarf. No, Patton had crocheted the scarf they were sharing. It was purple and green and blue and grey and even if it was a little uneven in spots and a little dorky, Virgil loved it.

Patton had made it, after all.

So yeah, one tall purple-haired person wearing a studded leather jacket and combat boots, who was attached by means of slightly sloppy super-long scarf to a rather shorter guy wearing a multi-colored down-stuffed coat and flower-print snow boots drew some attention. And Virgil?

Well, they didn’t mind it. Their gloved hands linked the two of them together, Patton’s hand keeping Virgil anchored.

“Oh, do you think we should stop and grab something to drink?” Patton asked, glancing up at Virgil. “We could get some hot chocolate before we walk back!”

“We can make hot chocolate at home,” Virgil replied, one eyebrow raised.

“Or,” Patton said, raising a finger and drawing out the vowel, “we could get hot chocolate now  _ and _ make some at home.”

“Double hot chocolate?” Virgil mused, quirking a smile. “Yeah. Sounds good to me.” The decision made, the two of them walked a block over to the nearest Starbucks. It was mostly full with people escaping the snow outside. They were sitting in groups or alone, and there were two people in the line ahead of Patton and Virgil.

The person in front of them finished their order and wheeled off to join their friend, and Patton and Virgil stepped up to order.

“Afternoon! What can I get for you?” the barista said. Their name tag read ‘Liliana’.

“Two medium hot chocolates!” Patton said, handing over his card. Liliana swiped it and handed it back to him before going to make their drinks.

Hot chocolates retrieved, the two of them left the Starbucks. The snow wasn’t falling as hard as it had been, so they took their time a little more on the way back to their apartment. They took some pictures with the snow and pet some girl’s cat named Hikari that she was walking.

They returned to their apartment and shucked off most of their outer layers. Virgil almost never took off their hoodie.

Starbucks drinks finished, Patton moved to the kitchen to make their second dose of hot chocolate while Virgil dried up the wet spots they had left on the floor while taking off their coats and boots. Wet spots dried, they headed for the living room. Although it was tragically fireplace-free, the couch did have several large, fluffy blankets on it, and Patton was an incurable cuddler (although why anyone would want to cure cuddling, Virgil had no idea).

A delighted ‘oh!’ came from the kitchen. “We still have candy canes!” Patton exclaimed. “Do you want one in yours?”

“Sure,” Virgil replied, curling up on the couch and opening up his laptop. They left a short, vague post about their day- ‘Left the apartment. Got snowed on. Returned to the apartment.’ and then replied to a message Logan had sent them. A sudden thought crossed their mind: Logan and Roman still only knew them as Anxiety, didn’t they? They had never told anyone online their name so, well, everyone only knew them as Anxiety.

They’d tell Logan and Roman first. Later. There was hot chocolate and Patton-cuddles to be had first.

“You look serious,” Patton said while he walked over, two tall mugs filled with hot chocolate in his hands. There was one candy cane in each, and Patton’s had marshmallows. Call them a heathen, but Virgil didn’t like marshmallows in their hot chocolate. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Do you even have any pennies?” Virgil asked, accepting their mug with a smile. Patton reached in his pocket and then held his hand back out to them. They held their hand out, and Patton dropped a penny in it. “I guess you do.”

“I found it on the sidewalk when we stopped outside Murphy’s,” Patton replied. “Don’t you find it funny how every city seems to have an Irish pub named Murphy’s? Anyway, you have a penny now.”

Virgil chuckled. “I do. I was just thinking, well, I should tell Logan and Roman my name.”

“Are you sure?” Patton asked, settling down on the couch beside them. They tapped their fingers on their mug.

“Yeah,” they said. “I think I am. We’ve been considered a group for, well, several months. And, I, well, I think I trust them.”

Patton snuggled up to their side. “Well,” he said. “As long as you’re sure. They’ll be thrilled! I’m thrilled that you think you’re ready to tell them!”

Virgil blushed. “Yeah. Well. Thanks.” They took a sip of their chocolate.

“I’m serious, kiddo,” Patton said.

“Older than you,” Virgil replied, doing one finger gun. They only had one hand available to finger gun with. Patton smiled.

“Kiddo. You’re doing so great. I’m proud of you.”

Virgil ducked their head.

“Thanks, Pat,” they said, and Patton reached up to ruffle their hair. They leaned into the touch. They had come a long ways- when they had met Patton, they had been so touch-adverse, even at the same time being awfully touch-starved. With Patton, well, they’d never be touch-starved again, that was for sure.

The two of them snuggled into each other. Outside, the snow continued falling. They were warm, cuddled up together, with their hot chocolate. They had each other.

For the moment, all was well in their world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it :) if you did, drop a kudos, and if you would like to, please leave a comment! i'd love to hear your thoughts! i also like to scream along with you. i have zero chill. there is no chill in this corner of the internet. if you're looking for chill, you're in the wrong place.  
> with love,  
> Kestrel

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] February](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569520) by [mintsinthemug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug)




End file.
